


study partners

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Fluff, Miyu x haru, Parenthood, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, haru x Miyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 16 year old Miyu and 14 year old ai Haru are studying together.  Will romance come out of this.  Contains   Haru x Miyu.   sorry for errors. I don't own vrains. This is a au fanfic.





	study partners

16 year old Miyu Sugisaki and 14 year old ai Haru was studying for a test at Miyu's place. Miyu said " I can't belive the school requires a yugioh class to graduate.". Haru said "it's crazy. i thought it was gonna be encourged but not required.". Miyu said " I am having a problem with this question.". Haru said " what is it?". Miyu said " what is Blood shepherd's skill and what was the 1st duel he used it in ?". Haru said " It's Drone Craft Force and the 1st duel he used it was against playmaker.". Miyu said " thanks, you are so smart.". Haru said " no problem" while Miyu holding his hand and Haru was blushing a little bit. Haru and Miyu continued their studying by looking over yugioh rulings.

Haru said " The rulings are hurting my head and brain". Haru then noticed Miyu was holding his hand. That caused Haru to blush a lot. Haru said while blushing " Miyu, you do know you are holding my hand ?" in his cute voice. Miyu blushed super hard and said " I am sorry. i can let go if you want to.". Haru said " your hand feel soft.". Miyu said while blushing " thanks this feels lke a date.". Haru said " yes it does and I love you". Haru blushed super hard when he realize he said his love confession . Miyu blushed and said " you love me, Haru?". Haru said while blushing " I love you, Miyu. It's fine if you don't like me in the same way.".

Miyu looked into Haru's cute eyes and leaned towards him. Miyu said " I love you too, Haru" while blushing and kissed Haru on the lips. Haru kissed Miyu on the lips in a romantic way and said " I love you, Miyu.". Miyu and Haru put up their study stuff away . Haru and Miyu continued their kissing and romantic time. Haru said " Miyu..." while Miyu said " Haru..." as they gently got on the bed to continue their kissing on the bed with Miyu on the top and Haru on the bottom.

Miyu went to sleep on Haru's chest in a romantic way. 4 weeks later, Miyu got pregnant and Haru was the dad. Haru and Miyu knew being parents would be scary but they knew with their love and support to each other they know the would be good parents.


End file.
